More than partners
by Meg6727
Summary: Elliot and Olivia hang out one night, and what may it lead to? Rated T for further Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first story i have ever written on fanfiction. Reviews are appreciated but please remember, do be to harsh! Enjoy! By the way Kathy and Elliot are divorced and there is no Eli. Maybe if you couldnt tell i do not have a title, plese give me ideas!

I do not own the characters

Bull Pen 7:30 p.m.

"So are you about ready to leave" asked Elliot

"Just about i'm kinda hungry, do you wanna catch some dinner first?" she hoped he didnt think of it as a date.

"Yeah sure, there is nobody at home waiting for me, lets go!" shouted Elliot

Petes Pizza 8:00 p.m.

"So what shall we have tonight? The usual?" Elliot explained.

"Although thats sounds great i was kind of in the mood for spaghetti with meatballs. Do you wanna split it with me?"

"Sure! Why not?

After they were done eating, Elliot drove Olivia back to her apartment. Since it was a friday night, she invited him in to watch movies and hang out as partners ONLY!  
-

Olivia's Apartment 9:15 p.m.

"What movie shall we watch?" asked Olivia

She was in the mood for romance, and he was in the mood for suspense. They both settled for "Forrest Gump".

"Wow i haven't seen "Forrest Gump" in forever, what a classic movie?" stated Liv

As the movie was towards the end they were both asleep on her couch. Liv eventually woke up and went and crawled into her bed. She just left El to sleep on the couch.

The Next Morning 8:30 a.m.

"Olivia got up at about 6 a.m. she went for a half hour jog then came home, took a shower, and cleaned up the apartment from the night before.

"Wow, Sleeping Beauties finally awake!" "So how about some breakfast?" "I was in the mood for french toast"

"That sounds great." "I'll make bacon" said El as he stumbled out of bed (well technically the couch).

About a half hour later they were done eating and Liv was just finishing up the dishes.

"Liv do you mind if i go take a shower?" asked El

"Help yourself, towels and washcloths are in the closet." explained Liv as she was drying off her last plate from breakfast.

Elliot found the towels and washcloths, he went and turned on the shower, waited for the water to heat up then jumped in. Although Liv just wanted it as strictly partners, he knew he had a crush on her. Since he and Kathy divoreced about a year ago, he though why not move on in his life. There was one thing stopping him. The fact that the state of NY police departments did not allow you date the people you work with.

As the hot water began to run out he decided to hop out of the shower and go talk to Liv

"So Liv do you have plans tonight?" Elliot said as he came out into the livingroom

"No i don't." "Do you have anything in mind?"

"I might have something up my sleve, wear something nice and i will pick you up at 7p.m." Elliot said

Elliot left shortly after that. Olivia called Alex, Casey, and Melinda to see if they wanted to go shopping. They of course were all excited to go. Olivia told the three of them that she had dinner plans with Elliot. They went into Macy's and found a beautiful red knee length dress. It fitted Olivias curves good and added a little bit of sexy to elegant.

"Its Perfect!" "He will love it". exclaimed Casey.

As i said earlier please review. And should i continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing, it helps out Alot! Please keep reviewing!

I do not own the characters. No Copyright is intended.

Olivia Benson's apartment 6:30p.m.

After the 4 girls finished shopping, they all headed back to Olivia's apartment and helped her get ready for her date.

"OMG you look So pretty!" laughed the 3 girls "So you don't think its too much, he didnt tell me where we were going only to dress nice."  
"Well i think its perfect" Melinda giggled.

All 3 girls left before Elliot showed up. She touched up her makeup here and there. She didnt want to admit it, but she was actually really nervous. Sure they had been partners for a long time, but this was different.  
Elliot showed up right on time. He was wearing a nice suit. And not to mention her favorite colonge.

"Ready to go"  
"Sure am" Olivia answered nervously The ride to the restraunt was very awkward, they'd talk then it would be quiet for a minute or two. They arrived at the restruant about 30 minutes later after picking her up due to heavy traffic.

"Elliot this is one of the most expensive restraunts in all of New York City" Olivia said "Yeah I know, it doesnt matter." replied Elliot

"Stabler, party of 2" explained El "Mr. Stabler your table should be ready in about 20 minutes, feel free to have a drink at the bar while your waiting," the receptionist said.

Wow Elliot thought to himself, she looks so beautiful tonight. He wanted to tell her that he has had feelings for her since Kathy and himself divorced. He was just nervous about what Liv would think.

"Wow this is an amazing restraunt." laughed Olivia "Only the best for you!" (He was testing the waters)

" your table is ready" "Hi my name is Madison, I am your waitress for this evening, Can i start you out with an appetizer?"

"Order whatever you want" Elliot said 'Are we ready to order or do we need a few minutes?" asked the waitress "I think we are ready."

"I'll have The Chicken Parmesan." "Oh thats sounds good make that 2!" answered Elliot They sat and waited for their food to arrive. They ordered an antipasto salad for an appetizer.

"Liv i have another surprise for you tonight!: announced Elliot.  
"Oh really is that so?" "So what are we doing tonight? asked olivia "You will have to wait and see" whispered El.  
They finished up dinner. "Well that was very good! Thank you E!."

They arrived back at her apartment at about 9:30.  
"Wear something casual and comfortable." Elliot stated

He had brought his own bag of clothes to change into. He was so excited, and he knew she would be too!

She was incredibly excited although she didint know where she was going.

When they shown up to the place he was taking her, there was a heliocopter. "Surprise!" "We are taking a heliocopter over NYC at night." he said "Wow", she was speechless

They climbed in and buckled there seatbelts. Nobody ever really knew that she was afraid of heights.

"El i'm just gonna come out and say it... I'm afraid of heights. I really need someone to hold my hand then hopefully i'll get used to it.  
"Ok give me your hand" he giggled a little bit.

Although she was afraid of heights, She liked hanging onto his hand, it felt right!

"Wow, look at the view, it was amazing" she said.  
She thought this was so romantic. She knew it was only 1 date but she felt like shes suppost to be with him forever. He already thought the same thing. After a 2 hour heliocopter ride, they were both exhaused. He dropped her off at her apartment, and walked her up to her door.

"El, I had an Amazing time tonight, thank you for everything!"  
"Good, I'm glad you had fun!" he said He gave her a quick hug then went to pull away and their eyes met. She leaned forward and kissed him. at first it was nothing, but then it got very passionate. They kissed for what seemed like eternity.

"Goodnight Liv!" "Night El"

-  
TBC... REVIEW! the more reviews I get the faster i update!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I'm not sure if this chapter would be rated teen or mature. If you have any ideas on what i should add or if I should change anything feel free to let me know.

I do not own the characters No copyright is intended

*This takes place about a week after their date and helicopter ride*

Bull Pen 11:30 a.m.

In the past week since their first date, Olivia hasn't been able to take her mind off Elliot Stabler. She had dreams about him almost every night! She thought she was finally ready to tell him her true feelings. Since she started working at SVU she has had feeling for this man, she just always ignored them because she knew he was married, and she didn't want to get into the middle of it.

("Ok i think i'm finally gonna tell him my true feelings!")- Olivia thought to herself.

"Hey El, do you want to come over tonight, we could order in?" she asked "Sure, what time?" El asked "Umm.. 8 p.m." she answered "OK see you then!"

It was finally the end of the day. She was so ready to go home and get ready for tonight. She was driving home after work and the song 1,2,3,4 came on the radio by "The Plain White T's". She loved this song, it was a perfect song for herself and Elliot.

_There's only one thing to do_

_ Three words for you I love you _

_There's only one way to say_

_ Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you_

"I love you El" she thought

She got home and opened her door. She went straight to her bedroom closet.  
"What shall I wear?"

She decided on pair of dark jeans with a nice purple shirt. This should do it. She got into the shower then 20 minutes later she got out. She quickly blow dried her hair. She wasn't sure if she should wear it straight or curly. She decided on curly. She hated curling her hair but she was so good at it. After about 30 minutes of curling her hair, she decided it was enough.

"Dammit, I need to buy more jewelry." she said Olivia thought she found the perfect necklace. Her mother gave it to her on her 21st birthday. She only wore it once and that was to a wedding. Then to top it all off a diamond bracelet, and white gold dangle earrings. She put her makeup on. She thought she looked pretty, hopefully he would think the same thing.

Olivia had 45 minutes to spare until Elliot was supposed to come over. She cleaned the apartment that was already spotless, then decided to call her best friend Casey.  
"Hello" Casey answered "Hey Case what are you up to?" Liv asked "Nothing much watching TV." Casey said "Guess what!," "I finally worked up enough courage to tell El that i have feelings for him, and he is coming over tonight to talk!" Olivia laughed "Well its about time!" she was kidding "Yeah tell me about it." "Well Elliot should be here soon so i will call you soon." "Bye Casey."

*knock knock*

"Hey El"  
He brought her a dozen beautiful red roses.  
"Thank you, they are beautiful, let me go put them into a vase." "Come on in, make yourself comfortable."

She came back into the living room with a vase full of roses and 2 glasses of red wine.  
"Thank You." he said.  
"Do we want Chinese or Pizza for dinner?" Liv asked "Chinese sounds good!" El answered

So there they were eating Chinese on her couch talking and laughing like they were already dating! Olivia thought she was ready to tell him her feelings. She took a deep breath.

"El, the real reason I wanted to have you over tonight was because i have to tell you something." "El...El , i have had feelings for you for a long time, and after the kiss last week I felt even more attracted to you." Olivia was so nervous.

She was gonna say more but she was interrupted by him pressing his lips against hers. He deepened the kiss. He begged for entrance, and of course she allowed it. He pulled away.  
"Liv, I'm so happy. I have felt this way for a while now too! Liv i have always loved you!" he was so happy.

"I love you so much Olivia Benson" he shouted "I love you too Elliot Stabler" she announced They continued kissing for a while.

"Make love to me!" Olivia said.  
"He carried her off to the bedroom, and laid her gently on the bed.  
He helped her remove her clothes, then quickly removed all his clothes. They made love over and over that night, then finally they decided it was enough and to go to bed. He held her in his arms the whole night. She couldn't believed this happened. Who knew she was gonna wake up this morning in bed alone, then have the man of her dreams in bed right next to her, it was truly amazing. She's wanted to be his since the first day they met, and now she finally was. He was the first to fall asleep.

"I love you so much El, I've always loved you, and always will!" Olivia was so happy.

-  
So what did you think? Don't be afraid to review!


End file.
